At extreme temperatures, e.g., cold cryogenic temperatures and hot temperatures of over 300° C., few components are available to support intelligent data transfer over a common, linear combining medium. The instrumentation for processes operating at these temperatures may be located remotely. For example, silicon carbide (SiC) digital and analog circuits have been demonstrated to operate over a broad temperature range of between negative 125° C. to over 500° C. However stable time bases that are typically necessary for setting the operating frequencies needed for synchronization or detection of intelligent data transfer do not exist.
For example, in the area of distributed jet engine control (DEC), the intention is to network together sensors for control of jet engines. The processing and distributing of the data needs to be remote from the sensor in a cooler part of the engine. This may require wires from each sensor to thread back to the cooler part of the engine. This approach, however, increases the mass of the wires to the engine. Thus, an alternative approach may be beneficial.